Many three-dimensional (3D) triangle rendering engines exist today for the desktop/workstation/console market, but a 3D rendering engine for handheld systems is not yet prevalent. A barrier in creating a 3D engine for a handheld system is a power constraint. The 3D engine in a handheld system should be optimized for power over performance. However, conventional 3D engines are implemented with digital differential adders (DDA) using high speed adders with carry select, propagate/generate, etc. Therefore, the conventional DDA designs consume an unsatisfactory amount of power.